Tie wraps, also known as cable ties, typically include a strap with a length, wherein the strap includes a first end with a plurality of “teeth” and a second end that has an opening, whereby the first end of the strap is configured to pass through the opening of the second end. Typically, the first end cannot be removed from the opening, once the teeth engage with an inner surface of the opening. The tie wraps allow a user to tighten, but not loosen, the sizing of the enclosure created by placement of the first end into the opening of the second end. Most tie wraps are therefore essentially a one-time use fastener, because the first end cannot be released from the second end once it passes through the opening and the teeth engage with the notches in the opening. The sizing of the enclosure can be made smaller, however, by continuing to pull the first end further through the opening of the second end. Once a user wants to remove the tie wrap, they cut the tie wrap and dispose of the tie wrap.
The majority of the current design of tie wraps ensures that they are one-time use. There have been some attempts at designing a releasable/reusable tie wrap, although these devices suffer from several drawbacks, including a lack of preventing the tie wrap from continuing to be pushed ahead making the loop smaller and the inability of easily releasing the tie wrap connection.
Accordingly, there are many instances where it would be economical and more efficient to have a tie wrap design that could be used repeatedly, such that a specific sizing of the enclosure could be achieved and then the tie wrap could be used, removed and reused again and again, preferably maintaining the same enclosure sizing.